


Katsuki Yuuri, Fashion Designer?

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, VictUuri, Victuri, more characters as story progresses, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri sighed as he doodled in his sketchbook, it was late and he couldn’t sleep. Phichit, his best friend and fellow fashion design student, was asleep and Yuuri just wanted to talk, with the Grand Prix Finals coming up in Sochi he was feeling the pressure. Sighing, Yuuri flipped his pencil and erased a stray mark on his design. He stared at the costume design and frowned, sighing. He was drafting out possible costumes for the next season, but nothing felt good enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a personal headcanon that Yuuri got a degree in Fashion Design.

Yuuri sighed as he doodled in his sketchbook, it was late and he couldn’t sleep. Phichit, his best friend and fellow fashion design student, was asleep and Yuuri just wanted to talk, with the Grand Prix Finals coming up in Sochi he was feeling the pressure. Sighing, Yuuri flipped his pencil and erased a stray mark on his design. He stared at the costume design and frowned, sighing. He was drafting out possible costumes for the next season, but  _ nothing felt good enough.  _

Yawning a few moments later Yuuri shut his sketchbook and stood up, flipping off his desk lamp and crawling into bed. He stared at the wall of his room, somehow managing to get to sleep after a few moments. He slept for about four hours, before he found himself awake and couldn’t fall back asleep. He sat up and ran his hands down his face, tossing his covers aside. He squinted at his phone screen, reading the time.

“Of course I’m awake at 6:30 in the morning. Four hours sleep is not going to help in practice.” He said, getting up off his bed and walking to grab something to wear.

Shortly after waking up he heard Phichits alarm on his phone begin to play followed by a muffled thump, after Phichit threw his phone at the wall. It left Yuuri to wonder how Phichit hadn’t broken his phone with how often it hit the wall. Yuuri sighed and went to drag Phichits blankets off, knowing if Phichit didn’t wake up now the Thai skater would sleep till noon and that was certainly not good for his sleep schedule. Yelping when his covers were pulled off and cold air hit his previously warm body, Phichit sat up to glare at Yuuri.

“Was that necessary, Yuuri?” The Thai male yawned.

“If you don’t get up now, you’ll sleep till noon.” Yuuri said.

Phichit glared at Yuuri but got up off his bed. He waited until the other male left his room to get dressed, sighing. Once he was dressed, Phichit walked into the kitchen to find Yuuri leaning on the counter and doodling in one of the small sketchbooks he kept in various locations around their apartment. He watched Yuuri’s face as he drew, the small faces of disgust when something looked gross. He sighed and sat his pencil down, running his hands through his hair.

“Phichit I’m so nervous.” He said. “I’ve been working my entire career for this and I’m going against Viktor.” Yuuri added.

“Relax, Yuuri. You know you have a support system that’s gonna cheer you on.” Phichit said.

“I should get to practice, Celestino will get mad if I miss again.” Yuuri sighed, grabbing a few energy bars and shoving them in his bag. 

“Right behind you.” Phichit said. “Gotta prepare for the Four Continents.” He added.

Yuuri’s focus on practice drifted in and out as he worked. He hissed every time he hit the ice. His routine had to be perfect if he wanted a chance at a medal, and  _ falling like an idiot _ was not going to help. He got back up and went back to work, shivering when he felt Celestino’s eyes on him.

“Yuuri, why don’t you take a break?” The Italian male suggested.

Yuuri stepped off the ice, going to sit down. He grabbed his sketchbook and pencil bag from his bag and began to doodle again. He knew there wouldn’t be time to sketch in Sochi with how packed the week would be. He sighed as he zoned out, beginning to shade the drawing. He stared down at it and sighed some.

_ Why didn't anything ever look good enough? _

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on;  
> twitter; pansexualjj  
> tumblr; chulanxnt


End file.
